earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: J'onn J'onzz 1
Characters * Martian Manhunter * Miss Martian * Green Lantern * Manhunter * Jade Location * M'gann's Bio-Ship * August 18th 2017, 1121 Local Time VOX Archive * Jade: Thanks again for doing this, J'onn... This means a lot to me. * Martian Manhunter: Do not thank me, Miss Hayden. Thank M'gann. this is her bio-ship. * Miss Martian: Uh... It's really no trouble, Jenny. I am happy to help. Besides, Bio-Ship is doing most of the work. * Green Lantern: Again, I just want to point out that this is completely pointless! There's a perfectly good wormhole I could open with my ring and we'd already be in Oa! * Manhunter: scoff Yeah, no thanks. I don't like my matter scrambled and put back together by a piece of jewelry. * Green Lantern: For the last time, it's not teleportation! It's bending space and time. * Manhunter: Yeah, still... I like my space and time where it is right now. Thank you. * Green Lantern: You do realize that we're only able to travel to Oa in our lifetime because this ship is bending space and time? * Manhunter: Eh... Ignorance is bliss, I guess. * Green Lantern: groan Why is she even here? Remind me again why I didn't just fly Jenny to the wormhole myself. * Manhunter: I'm here because you wanted J'onn's help. Something about requesting the Guardians' aid in discovering why Jade here has powers that function on the same wavelength as your ring. * Green Lantern: Which doesn't explain why you're here or why we're stuck taking the slow train to Oa... * Martian Manhunter: Kate has proven herself to be a fine Manhunter deputy, but I believe she is capable of much more than that. I wish for the Guardians to give her a full Manhunter title. To do that, she must present herself before them. * Jade: You know... I've often wondered. Why are you called Manhunters if you typically hunt down aliens? * Martian Manhunter: In its original tongue, i would be known as a language. However, I chose to find an alternative translation after a popular motion picture was released shortly after I returned to Earth in that capacity. * Jade: Alternative translation? Why? What was the original translation? * Martian Manhunter: unwrapping The closest English equivalent would be 'Predator'. sloshing * Manhunter: chuckle Yeah, probably not a bad idea for an alien visiting Earth to introduce himself as 'The Predator'. * Jade: Why? Sounds like a decent enough name to me... * Green Lantern: gasp You're joking, right? Please tell me you've seen the Predator! C'mon! 'I ain't got time to bleed!', 'Get to the choppa!', 'If it bleeds, we can kill it!', Oh, you're killing me here! Seriously? 'You are one ugly mother-' * Jade: Are you having a stroke? * Green Lantern: When we get back from Oa, that's the first thing we're doing, babe. * Jade: Eh, pass... Not sure I'm in the mood for that sort of mindless fun. Maybe we can watch something I pick? * Green Lantern: Okay... Sure... What do you want to watch? * Jade: I don't know... Uh... Something classic. J'onn, any recommendations? * Martian Manhunter: Mmm? Oh, yes... The 1976 classic motion picture, the Rough Bunch. Based on a true story. I highly recommend it. Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: J'onn J'onzz 1, the original's VOX Box can be found at E27VOXA: Too Much Of A Good Thing. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Arisia Rrab. * J'onn likes The Rough Bunch because it is based on the team he joined as a wild west cowboy. * Despite intervention, J'onn still eats Chocos. Links and References * Oracle Files: J'onn J'onzz (1/3) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: J'onn J'onzz (1/3) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:J'onn J'onzz/Appearances Category:M'gann M'orzz/Appearances Category:Kyle Rayner/Appearances Category:Kate Spencer/Appearances Category:Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Appearances Category:Manhunters/Appearances Category:Bio-Ship/Appearances